1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an lever type exercise apparatus, and more particularly, to a low loading exercise treadmill in which the inclined angle of the treadmill can be changed in stepping down, thereby creating special movement travel for tremendously reducing the exercise loading of the walker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The platform of the conventional treadmills is constantly kept at a fixed angle during the workout session. Consequently, when the user walks on the treadmill, it can reach the effect that he walks on the flat ground or on the slope. This exercise won""t be overloaded for the common people. However, this kind of loading will be too much for people with worse physical conditions (like obesity, chronically cardiopulmonary disease, etc.), especially with long exercise session. Thus, an appropriate exercise amount can""t be reached, thereby losing the expected exercise effect.
Meanwhile, an exercise treadmill, as shown in FIG. 4, is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,539. This kind of treadmill apparatus 10 includes treadmills 12, 14 each of which is fitted with a continuous tread 16 which extends around a platform and is rotatably supported by rollers. Besides, a sliding movement effect is created during the walking session. However, the conventional treadmill apparatus 10 has a recess between two dual spring-loaded treads which is dangerous if the feet of the user fall into this recess. Moreover, it is necessary to raise the legs first and to press on the treadmill 12 or 14 at the higher position in walking on this exercise apparatus. Thereafter, the whole body weight (the raised gravity) is placed on the treadmill 12 or 14 so that the other treadmill 14 or 12 shifts upwardly. During the repeated exercise session, the foot of the user is placed on the treadmill 14 or 12 when either of them shifts upwardly. Accordingly, the weight of the foot has to be loaded on the user, but doesn""t share the loading when the user raised his foot. So, the user can""t exercise for a certain duration.
It is a primary object of the present invention to remove the above-mentioned drawbacks and to provide a low-loaded exercise treadmill through that the loading can be reduced in raising his body weight so that the user with special physical condition can easily and healthily perform the walking movement for a long session.